Sacrifice
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya, malah mencintai sepupunya. Ia bahkan bersedia mengorbankan segalanya demi senyuman Sasuke. Ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja", "Kita akan hidup bahagia!"/For SHDL2012/Slight SasuSaku/AU/RnR, please?


**Sacrifice **© **Airawliet2327 (Aira Ai)****  
**

Dedicated for "**Sasuke Hinata Days Love** (**SHDL**)" with the theme '**Sleep**'

Discalimer : Naruto is belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. This Fanfiction is belongs to Aira Ai.

Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc (I dont know ._.)

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo[s], Rush *maybe?*, other satandard warning applied!

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

* * *

_21 Juli.._

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia memergoki kekasihnya, Sasuke, bersama dengan gadis yang sama. Jujur, Hinata sakit. Hatinya sakit. Mana ada gadis yang tidak sakit hati jika melihat kekasihnya bersama gadis lain, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri?

Tapi ia adalah Hinata.

Ia tidak mungkin menghampiri mereka dengan air mata berlinang, kemudian menampar Sasuke dan meminta putus kepadanya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Segalanya akan ia perbuat untuk Sasuke. Segalanya akan ia korbankan demi Sasuke. Ya, segalanya. Bahkan ia rela mati-matian menahan rasa nyeri pada hatinya.

Sasuke sendiri, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tapi pemuda berambut _raven_ ini tidak perduli. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Lagi pula, hubungan mereka tidak didasari cinta ─bagi Sasuke. Mereka dipaksa berpacaran hanya karena permintaan dari orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan alasan ingin mempererat tali persahabatan.

Tapi lain bagi Hinata.

Sudah sangat lama ia mencintai Sasuke. Sejak pemuda itu menolongnya ketika ia tersesat dulu, saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SD. Awalnya Hinata hanya mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang hebat. Perasaan itu mulai berbuah menjadi suka seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan perasaan suka pun telah berubah menjadi cinta.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang telah Hinata pilih menjadi Cinta Pertama dan Terakhirnya.

Namun bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri? Apa ia juga menganggap Hinata demikian?

"Itu mustahil"

Hinata tersenyum miris kala memikirkannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata berharap hal itu benar adanya. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin berharap lebih. Sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke saja itu sudah cukup baginya.

Setidaknya ia bisa bersama Sasuke.

Setidaknya ia bisa berada di samping Sasuke.

Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jarak yang lebih dekat.

Setidaknya ia bisa mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke.

Setidaknya...

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Pikiran Hinata buyar seketika. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati salah satu sahabat terbaiknya sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ya, Tenten-_chan_?" Balas Hinata, kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Tenten untuk duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Memergokinya lagi, eh?" Tanya Tenten bersamaan dengan tarikan ringannya pada kursi di depan Hinata. Tenten kemudian duduk di depan Hinata, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Begitulah." Hinata mendesah. Ia menopang dagunya pada tangannya di atas meja lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jus anggur yang dipesannya dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati, melihat kekasihmu bersama gadis lain? Terlebih dengan sepupumu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten-_chan_." Hinata mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya tanpa sedikitpun meminumnya. Jus anggur yang dipesannya hanya untuk menghilangkan 'sedikit' rasa sakitnya, katanya.

"Jangan terlalu baik, Hinata-_chan_. Jika aku yang ada di posisimu, aku akan menghampirinya dan menamparnya di depan umum sehingga ia merasa malu." Tenten menatap tajam gadis bersurai indigo di depannya itu. Gadis yang menurutnya 'sok kuat' padahal ia tahu jika Hinata pasti menangis di malam hari setelah ia memergoki Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"J-jepitan rambutmu bagus, ya. Apa Neji-_nii_ yang membelikannya?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan gadis bercepol di depannya.

Ia tidak mau terus-terusan membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Terlebih jika sudah menyangkut Sakura, sepupunya. Bukan berarti Hinata membenci Sakura. Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin membenci ataupun dibenci seorang pun selama ia hidup. Untuk itu, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia tidak mau dibenci Sasuke karena berani mengatur-ngatur hidupnya.

Sekarang saja ia masih merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia yang meminta Ayahnya agar ia bisa dekat dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka olehnya, keesokkan harinya Sasuke menembaknya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

Dan Hinata tahu. Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura sebulan sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa ia adalah 'Troublemaker'. Untuk itu, ia tidak melarang Sasuke untuk tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kusarankan padamu. Jangan terlalu baik kepada seseorang yang malah berbuat sebaliknya dari apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Tenten meremas pelan tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata Tenten. Dapat ia lihat keseriusan dan kekhawatiran di sana. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyudahi kontak mata dengan Tenten.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

'Aku baik-baik saja'. Kata yang selalu diucapkan Hinata. Kata tersebut memang mengartikan bahwa si pembilang baik-baik saja. Tapi beda dengan Hinata. 'Aku baik-baik saja' bukan berarti demikian. Melainkan sebaliknya. Dan Tenten tahu itu.

"Huh. Sudahlah. Tapi jangan memendamnya sendiri, Hinata. Aku dan juga teman-teman kita yang lain selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku siap menjadi tempat curahan hatimu." Tenten tersenyum tulus.

"Ya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tenten-_chan_. Kau sahabat terbaikku, juga sahabat tercerewet ku." Hinata tertawa pelan. Tawa yang dipaksakan. Tawa yang mengandung kemirisan di dalamnya.

* * *

::

_Other side.._

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Hinata sering melihat kita berdua." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan Sakura. "Aku tidak perduli. Itu urusannya."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Sekedar melihat keadaan Hinata. Jujur saja. Ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Namun ia juga tidak merasa bersalah. Toh ia yang lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kan?

"Tapi aku juga wanita dan dia sepupuku. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan." Suara Sakura sedikit meninggi. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Cih. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku kekasihmu. Dia juga kekasihmu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak cemburu saat kalian bersama? Apa kau pikir aku tidak cemburu saat kau mengajaknya makan malam di rumahmu? Aku cemburu, Sasuke-_kun_. Begitupun dengan Hinata. Apa kau pikir dia tidak cemburu saat kau datang ke rumahku dan malah berduaan denganku? Aku tahu dia juga menginginkannya." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkannya.

Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah sepupunya dan mereka sama-sama wanita. Sakura dapat merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Ia tahu. Hinata sering menangis di malam hari. Ia menyadarinya kala ia tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Hinata. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi saat setelah Hinata melihatnya bersama Sasuke, berduaan atau berkencan.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Ia malas jika Sakura membahas soal Hinata di saat-saat kencan mereka, seperti saat ini.

"Dengar Sakura. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku berpacaran dengannya hanya karena kemauan orang tuaku dan ayahnya. Dia hanya mengganggu hubungan kita. Dan Itu bukan urusanku jika dia cemburu."

"Jangan egois, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia itu mencintaimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Dia─"

"Jangan membicarakan soal gadis itu saat kita berkencan!"

Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Jika sudah begini, ia tahu itu hanya akan berdampak buruk untuknya. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, meski ia tahu Hinata juga mencintai pemuda yang sama. Tapi ia juga tidak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir hanya karena sepupunya itu. Sakura juga manusia biasa yang mempunyai sifat egois. Dan ia hanya egois pada satu hal. Sasuke adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya! Tapi di sisi lain, sisi kebaikannya, ia tidak tega pada Hinata._Tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi.._

* * *

_Blam.._

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia meremas rambut _raven_ nya. Kencannya dengan kekasihnya nyaris berantakan dikarenakan seseorang..

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Gadis 'asing' yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Kekasih keduanya setelah Sakura. Oh tidak. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Hinata kekasihnya, melainkan pengganggu hidupnya. Ia tidak habis pikir saat kedua orang tua nya meminta Sasuke untuk berpacaran dengan Hinata, padahal mereka tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya.

Sasuke juga tidak habis pikir. Mengapa orang tuanya begitu mudah menerima Hinata sedangkan mereka tidak pernah menerima Sakura? Sasuke membandingkan Sakura dengan Hinata.

1) Hinata adalah gadis Hyuuga. Sakura bermarga Haruno. Tapi dalam darah Sakura juga mengalir darah Hyuuga karena ibunya adalah seorang Hyuuga.

2) Soal kecantikan, memang Sasuke mengakui kalau Hinata gadis yang cantik dan manis. Tapi Sakura juga sama. Bahkan Sakura lebih cantik dan manis dari Hinata, menurut Sasuke.

3) Kecerdasan? Dalam sejarah yang diketahui Sasuke, tidak seorang pun Hyuuga yang tidak cerdas.

4) Kesantunan? Hinata memang sangat sopan pada orang tuanya. Sakura juga. Walaupun Mikoto ─Ibu Sasuke─ selalu ketus padanya.

5) Kepribadian? Untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke meragukan Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura tipikal gadis yang sedikit manja. Pergi ke dapur saja mungkin bisa dihitung jari dalam setahun. Dan Hinata? Sasuke sering memergoki Hinata sedang memasak dengan ibunya di dapur. Hinata begitu cekatan. Juga Hinata memiliki sikap keibuan dan sangat sabar. Saat Sasuke jatuh sakit, Hinatalah yang merawatnya. Walaupun dilarang Sasuke, Hinata tetap merawatnya. Hinata juga tetap tersenyum meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tidak menganggapnya.

Ya. Mungkin kepribadian Hinatalah yang membuat Mikoto menyukainya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak suka hidupnya diatur-atur. Dia juga tidak menyukai Hinata.

Persetan dengan kepribadian. Sasuke mencintai Sakura dengan apa adanya gadis itu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Sakura jika gadis itu tidak bisa memasakkan makanan jika mereka menikah nantinya.

* * *

::

Hinata mengambil kalender kecil yang terdapat di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat tanggal yang sudah dilingkarinya sebagai hari spesial. Gadis itu terbelalak. Dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke sedangkan dirinya belum menyediakan apapun untuk Sasuke.

Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia telah memutuskan, hari ini juga ia harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan untuk Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ya walaupun ia tahu pasti bungsu Uchiha itu hanya akan menerimanya dengan setengah hati lalu meletakkannya begitu saja.

20 menit kemudian..

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan kaus putih dilapasi jaket ungu dan rok di bawah lutut senada dengan jaket yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai bebas. Tak lupa sebuah tas kecil yang digandengnya. Senyum terus terukir di wajahnya. Hinata terlihat sangat manis saat itu.

Sakura yang tak sengaja lewat, mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding. (Sebagai pemberitahuan, Sakura dan Hinata tinggal serumah, di rumah Sakura. Hinata tidak tinggal bersama orang tua dan kakaknya karena mereka semua sedang berada di Los Angeles.)

"Jam segini, kau mau ke mana, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya kalau gadis pink itu sedang berada di dekatnya. Bukankah tadi Sakura dan Sasuke sedang –ehm- berkencan?

"A-ah. E-eto. Sebentar lagi Sasuke-_kun_ berulang tahun, kan?," Hinata memberi jeda. "J-jadi aku berencana membeli kado untuknya." Hinata mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "A-ah? Kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

Hinata menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis itu, kenapa ia bisa lupa perihal ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri? Tidak disangka,, Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia bangga karena ia tidak melupakan ulang tahun Sasuke, yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya juga.

"Hinata-_chan_.."

"Ya?"

"Ehm itu.. eh, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku juga ingin membeli kado untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

"Eh? Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Benarkah? Yeah. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

Setelah Sakura berlari ke kamarnya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit enggan Sakura ikut dengannya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahui kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Sasuke. Terlebih Sakura. Apalagi gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke. Sakura mungkin akan menertawakannya jika ia salah memilih.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia juga tidak merasa enak hati jika tidak mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

Hanya sebuah blouse merah dibalut cardigan _pink_ dan rok selutut senanda dengan cardigan yang ia gunakan, namun bisa membuat Sakura tampil bak seorang model cantik. Ditambah dengan rambut yang dikucirnya, mengekspos leher jenjang Sakura.

Hinata mencengkeram ujung rok yang dikenakannya. Jujur saja ia iri dengan Sakura yang bisa berdandan secantik itu. Ah, Sakura sedang tidak berdandan. Tapi tetap saja Hinata iri kepadanya.

* * *

::

Malam itu, tidak begitu indah. Sang rembulan tidak mau menampakkan wujudnya untuk menerangi gelapnya malam. Juga, bintang-bintang yang sepertinya mengikuti rajanya yang tak mau keluar dari sarangnya.

Seperti yang tertulis pada sebuah buku cerita, 'Tidak ada bulan dan bintang itu artinya hujan akan turun'

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit. Awalnya hanya sebuah gerimis. Tapi lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah hujan yang lumayan lebat. Sedikit banyak yang berlalu lalang di jalanan heran. Bisa-bisanya hujan turun disaat menjelang musim panas?!

Namun hal itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedari tadi terus masuk dan keluar dari toko satu ke toko lainnya.

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengeratkan jaket yang ia gunakan juga memasang kupluk jaket tersebut ke kepalanya. Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya nyaris basah kuyup. Tapi semangat dan tekad gadis itu tidak hilang.

Hinata masih ingat ucapan Sakura saat mereka tadi bersama-sama mencari hadiah untuk orang yang sama, kekasih mereka berdua, Uchiha Sasuke.

Flashback

_Sakura mengambil sebuah _perfume _dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Semoga Sasuke-kun menyukainya." Ucapnya pelan._

_Hinata yang juga sedang memilih sebuah _perfume,_ menoleh pada Sakura. "K-kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya kala melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Sakura._

_"Ya. Tapi aku tidak yakin Sasuke-kun akan menyukainya. Ini bukan apa yang diinginkannya." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Sasuke-kun pernah bilang, ia menginginkan sebuah _glass snowball_ dengan sepa_san_g kekasih duduk di bawah pohon natal di dalamnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun ini. Tapi benda itu tidak ada di sini. Makanya aku hanya membeli _perfume_ ini. Mengingat ini adalah _perfume _yang sering ia gunakan. Tapi kurasa ia tidak akan menyukainya. Hah~ Kuso."_

_Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan ucapan sepupunya itu. "Sasuke-kun pasti a-akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan padanya." Hinata tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati Sakura._

_Dalam hati, ia bertekad mencari benda yang katanya diinginkan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya._

_"Sakura-chan. A-aku pergi dulu. K-kau pulang saja duluan."_

_Sakura menahan tangan Hinata. "Eh? Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam dan kurasa akan hujan."_

_Hinata melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura _terbelalak_ tidak percaya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sakura._

Flashback Off

* * *

::

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Hinata berlari-lari di tengah guyuran hujan hanya untuk mencari sebuah benda untuk Sasuke.

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, _"A-aku akan berkorban apapun d-demi Sasuke-kun" _Kalimat yang juga ia katakan pada Sakura.

Dan ia rasa, ini adalah salah satu bukti dari ucapannya. Ia akan berkorban demi Sasuke. Ia rela basah-basahan demi Sasuke. Ia bahkan rela jatuh sakit demi Sasuke. Hinata senang berkorban demi Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak pernah menganggapnya, bahkan menghargai usaha gadis itu pun hampir tidak pernah.

Mata Hinata mulai berkunang-kunang saat ia hendak memasuki sebuah toko pernik. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia merasa sangat sakit pada kepalanya. Hinata nyaris jatuh jika petugas toko yang melihatnya tidak segera membantu Hinata.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanya petugas itu khawatir. Apalagi tubuh gadis yang dibantunya itu basah kuyup.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang berada di salah satu rak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyum kecut terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"T-tolong ambilkan b-benda itu. A-aku ingin membelinya. D-dan bisakah k-kau membungkusnya?" Ucap Hinata pelan seraya menunjuk sebuah benda yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Petugas itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Petugas yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu segera menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh, lebih tepatnya meminta Hinata untuk duduk selagi ia mengambil dan membungkus benda yang ditunjuk gadis itu.

* * *

"Cih."

Seorang lelaki berambut emo terlihat sedang berdecak kesal. Ia baru saja melihat Hinata sedang dipeluk seorang lelaki berambut merah di sebuah toko pernik. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu berselingkuh.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Kenapa ia kesal? Apa ia cemburu?

"Cih. Apa peduliku."

Lelaki ,yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, itu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

::

"Permisi."

Sakura mengumpat orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, mengusik tidurnya. Diliriknya jam digital di sampingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa orang itu tidak tahu jam berapa ini?'

Dengan malas Sakura beranjak dari kamarnya, menuju pintu utama. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Semua orang di rumah itu pasti sudah terlelap semua, termasuk pembantunya, mengingat ini sudah larut malam.

Tapi, biasanya yang membukakan pintu, jika bukan pembantu, adalah Hinata. Tapi mengapa gadis itu tidak muncul? Apa mungkin ia sudah terlelap? Tidak. Walaupun Hinata sudah terlelap, ia tetap akan membuka pintu jika ada yang mengetuk.

Apa jangan-jangan..

Mata Sakura terbelalak seketika. Kantuk yang semula ia rasakan langsung hilang. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari ke pintu utama dan segera membukanya.

Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata-_chan_?" Ia menahan nafasnya melihat Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ehem. Maaf. Apa benar ini rumah Hyuuga-san? Tadi nona ini pingsan saat ia berkunjung ke toko tempat aku bekerja. Aku menemukan alamat rumah ini di tasnya." Tanya Sasori. Tangan sebelahnya memegang sebuah kertas yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Sakura. Tangannya yangs sebelah menahan Hinata di punggungnya agar gadis itu tidak jatuh.

"Y-ya."

"Jadi, di mana kamar nona ini? Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat kerjaku."

* * *

::

_23 Juli.._

Matahari bersinar denga terik. Seakan membalas gelapnya malam. Hal itu membuat orang-orang bersemangat memulai aktivitas mereka dihari senin.

Di jalanan, tampak murid-murid sekolah yang bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Ada yang mengendarai sepeda motor, dan ada juga yang memilih berjalan kaki.

Bukan hanya anak sekolahan. Di sana juga terlihat pegawai-pegawai yang sedang bergegas ke tempat mereka bekerja. Dan mahasiswa yang bergegas ke kampus.

Di sebuah rumah besar, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar, tampak seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu menggeliat. Pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan membuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris lembut _lavender_ yang meneduhkan hati yang sempat tidak terbuka selama dua hari.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya membuat mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Setelah membiasakan dengan sekitarnya, Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

Hinata merasakan sakit di kepalanya saat ia merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Ia meremas rambutnya, berharap sakit itu akan segera hilang.

Pikirannya melayang pada insiden yang terjadi kemarin malam. Di mana ia mencari sebuah benda yang Sasuke inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Baru beberapa menit ia keluar dari toko yang ia datangi bersama Sakura, tiba-tiba gerimis mulai turun. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia tetap dan terus mencari benda itu. Seakan tidak ada hujan yang mencoba menghalanginya. Sampai berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh pingsan di toko terakhir, di mana benda itu ditemukan.

Hinata tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil mendapatkan benda itu.

Gadis baik hati itu tidak ingin hari ini terlewat begitu saja dengan ia yang hanya terbaring lemah tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hari ini, ulang tahun Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin hari ini segera berakhir.

Hinata tidak ingin pengorbanannya kali ini sia-sia. Ia harus memberikan hadiahnya untuk Sasuke. Hadiah yang ia dapati dua hari yang lalu. Hadiah yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.

Gadis itu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di kantornya dan menyerahkan hadiahnya.

* * *

::

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia lalu meraba keningnya. Panasnya masih belum turun. Namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang Hinata untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya menulis sebuah surat sekaligus kartu ucapan untuk Sasuke. Ia lalu menyisipkannya di dalam kotak hadiah Sasuke.

Gadis itu lalu beranjak ke arah pintu utama lalu menutupnya.

Hinata menyetop taksi yang lewat di depannya dan memasukinya. Di dalam taksi, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memeluk hadiahnya untuk Sasuke. Gadis itu membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke membukanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluknya.

Sebenarnya, walaupun Sasuke tidak mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluknya, Hinata tetap akan senang. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu mau menerima pemberian darinya. Ya. Setidaknya..

Taksi yang ditumpangi Hinata berhenti. Itu berarti Hinata telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Gadis itu memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada supir taksi lalu membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Setelah Hinata turun, taksi itu kemudian kembali melaju, mencari penumpang lain.

Hinata berdiri di seberang jalan. Ia tidak sampai masuk ke area perusahaan. Hinata ingin memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya itu. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Dan dirinya tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan makan di luar. Untuk itu ia dengan sabar menunggu pemuda _raven_ itu keluar dari pintu utama perusahaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Senyum terukir dibibir Hinata.

Sasuke, pemuda yang sedari tadi ditungguinya, muncul dari balik pintu utama dengan tangan menggulung kameja hingga sikutya. Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya meskipun ia tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan melihatnya, mengingat jaraknya dan Sasuke berkisar 15 meter.

Hinata berniat menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi kenderaan yang berlalu lalang menghalanginya. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, Hinata kembali melangkah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Hinata tersandung batu, membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"_Ittai.._" Gadis itu meringis. Lututnya berdarah akibat tergores kerasnya aspal.

* * *

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke mendekati mobilnya. Ia telah berjanji pada Sakura untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan kekasihnya itu saat jam makan siang. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya itu menunggu lama. Bungsu Uchiha itu membuka pintu mobil nyaris memasukinya. Sebelum...

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Sasuke merasa namanya dipanggil. Meski nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan, ia mengenal suara lembut itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling sampai akhirnya terhenti pada seorang gadis yang berada di tengah jalanan. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya.

Sasuke membelakkan matanya dan segera berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Hinata awas!"

* * *

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Hinata meneriaki nama Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi sebelum ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sekaligus menyerahkan hadiah kepadanya. Tidak. Ini adalah perayaan pertama ulang tahun Sasuke selama mereka berpacaran. Ya meskipun tidak bisa disebut perayaan karena Hinata tahu bahwa hanya ia yang akan merayakannya sendiri. Sedangkan yang berulang tahun, ia akan merayakannya bersama 'kekasih'nya.

Bagaikan _slow motion_.

Hinata semakin melebarkan tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke karena nyeri dikepalanya tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Satu yang ia sadari. Hadiah Sasuke.

"A-ah ternyata di sana." Hinata merangkak mendekati sebuah kotak berisikan hadiah Sasuke. Namun nyeri di kepalanya semakin bertambah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kotak itu.

"H-hadiah Sasuke-_kun_. Semoga t-tidak pecah." Hinata tersenyum saat ia berhasil meraih kotak itu.

Namun..

_Braakk.._

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Secepat kilat menyambar. Secepat mengedipkan mata. Secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Kejadian itu.. terjadi begitu saja di depan matanya. Bagaikan hembusan angin yang tak terlihat. Bagaikan hembusan angin yang tak dikira kecepatannya.

Hinata.. gadis yang mempunyai hati selembut sutera, senyum bak malaikat, terlempar begitu saja di depannya. Dengan tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring lemah di seberang jalanan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ mulai mengerubungi mereka. Darah bercucuran di kepala serta wajah Hinata. Ia lantas merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya Hinata.

Ingin menangis. Sasuke ingin sekali menangis. Tapi mata pemuda itu bagaikan sungai kering. Matanya tak mengeluarkan setitik pun air mata. Atau mungkin ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan air mata? Namun siapa tahu, jika hatinya yang menangis.

"S-sa-sasuke-_kun_.." Lirih Hinata pelan. Gadis itu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Berdua. Hanya ia dan Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya melihat Sasuke seorang. Tak ada orang lain. Hanya tempat yang dikelilingi cahaya putih.

_Heaven, eh? With Sasuke?_

Hinata menatap Sasuke. "A-apa i-ini di surga? T-tempatnya s-sa-sangat i-indah, ya?" Ia menitikkan air matanya. Air mata bahagia. Tidak pernah selama mereka berpacaran Sasuke berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Hinata. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Sasuke bersiap mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Namun gadis itu membuatnya berhenti.

"K-ke-kenapa? B-bukannya i-ini di surga, S-sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Baka_! Jangan berbicara dulu."

"T-tunggu, S-sa-suke-_kun_!" Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kotak, yang sedari tadi ia peluk dan jaga agar isinya tidak pecah, kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"H-hadiah...eungh..H-hadiahmu, Sa-sasuke-_kun_. O-otanjoubi o-omedetou.._Ittai_..g-gozaimasu. A-aku sangat b-bahagia bi-bisa me-memberikanmu hadiah...euh...ini. D-dan kumohon...a-aku h-harap kau me-menyukainya...Sasuke-_kun._.." Tangan Hinata terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai tertutup. Juga nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Namun.. Namun senyuman itu tak hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

"Hinata! Kumohon. Hinata buka matamu. HINATA!"

* * *

::

Sasuke duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya memegang erat kotak yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya sebelum Hinata menutup matanya. Kamejanya sudah sangat kusut dengan darah yang menjadi pemberi warna merah pada kameja putihnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Namun wajah itu tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat itu.

_Tap tap tap.._

Indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah langkah yang mendekat. Diangkatnya kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suara bising yang membuat pikirannya semakin kalut.

"Sakura." Gumamnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Sasuke. Ia telah diberitahukan Sasuke perihal kejadian naas yang menimpa Hinata.

Sasuke lantas berdiri.

Sakura segera berhambur memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di dada bidang Sasuke. Sebagai sepupu, tentu Sakura sangat _shock_ dan sedih. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke balas memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa Hinata bisa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa k-kau tidak menyelamatkannya? Kenapa!" Sakura memukul dada kekasihnya itu. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal dan marah. Sasuke sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ada di tempat kejadian. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak menyelamatkan Hinata?

"Apa karena kau tidak mencintainya, huh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Jawab pertanyaanku! _Hiks..Hiks.._"

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura memukulnya namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Ia sendiri kaget saat itu. Sasuke telah mencoba memperingati dan menolong Hinata. Tapi kejadian itu.. begitu cepat.

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak mencintainya..

Sasuke juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai 'sedikit' hati nurani. Ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mati di depannya. Terlebih 'kekasih'nya sendiri. Ah. Tidak. Hinata belum mati. Hinata tidak mati.

* * *

::

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu terjadi.

Sudah tiga hari tidak terlihat kehidupan pada gadis itu.

Sudah tiga hari gadis itu, tidak menampakkan iris _lavender_nya.

Sudah tiga hari ia tertidur dengan senyuman tipis yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Jujur saja. Ia merindukan gadis itu.

Ia rindu saat Hinata melihatnya.

Ia rindu saat Hinata memergokinya bersama Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Gadis yang sedang tertidur ini begitu bodoh. Gadis ini sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia tahan melihat kekasihnya bersama gadis lain. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini tetap tersenyum saat kekasihnya memarahinya. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasihnya disaat ia kritis.

Mimik Sasuke berubah. Ia menatap sendu Hinata.

"Ya, Sakura?...sekarang?...Baiklah." Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Ia mencium punggung tangan Hinata sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu. Sebelum membiarkan gadis itu tidur sendirian.

Air mata. Air mata itu kembali menetes dari matanya yang tertutup rapat.

.._Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu begitu putih. Tidak ada warna lain selain putih._

_Gadis itu menelusuri ruangan itu. Tapi yang ada hanyalah tempat yang sama. Hinata bingung. Di mana sekarang dia berada? Oh ya. Hinata baru_san_ melihat dirinya dan Sasuke berada di tempat yang sama, tempat serba putih. Jadi, apa Sasuke berada di tempatnya sekarang?_

_"Hinata, putriku.."_

_Hinata berbalik dan mendapati wanita berperawakan sama dengannya. "kaa-_san_?"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil 'kaa-_san_' oleh Hinata itu tersenyum lembut. Hinata lantas berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya._

* * *

_Hinata duduk dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. "Aku _san_gat merindukan kaa-_san_." Terdengar nada merajuk diucapan Hinata._

_Wanita di sampingnya itu tertawa pelan. "Tenang, Hinata-chan. Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi."_

_Hinata menatap ibunya dengan kening berkerut. "A-apa maksud kaa-_san_?"_

_"Di _san_a. Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Juga seorang pemuda yang mencintaimu."_

_"A-ah. Mereka. Eh? Siapa pemuda itu, kaa-_san_?_

_"Ucapkan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, Hinata-chan. Kaa-_san_ tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama." Lantas wanita di samping Hinata perlahan-lahan menjadi sebuah yang halus dan berahkhir dengan ia menjadi sebuah cahaya putih..._

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun belum ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura, membuat Sasuke kesal. Untuk apa ia dipanggil jika hanya untuk didiami?

Sasuke berdiri.

"Dulu, saat aku mencoba membuatkan makan siang untukmu, dia menghampiriku dan bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Saat aku menjawab, ia ikut-ikutan membuatkanmu makanan, meski dengan kondisi yang lemah..." Sakura mulai membuka suara dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

_"Tidak apa. A-aku juga i-ingin membuatkan Sasuke-kun makanan. A-aku ingin S-sasuke-kun kenyang dan t-tidak merasa kelaparan. M-makanan b-buatanmu u-untuk makanan siangnya, dan b-buatanku sebagai c-cadangan jika Sasuke-kun lapar lagi."_

Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Ia sempat bingung, mengapa setiap tiba jam makan siang, selalu ada rantang makanan di depan pintu ruangannya? Tidak mungkin Sakura yang membuatkannya mengingat gadis itu jarang ke dapur. Pernah sekali Sakura mengantar makanan hasil buatannya kepada Sasuke. Tapi karena pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba sakit perut setelah memakan makanan buatannya, gadis itu tidak berani lagi membuat makanan untuk Sasuke.

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab. Hinatalah yang mengiriminya makanan siang. Tapi sedihnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mencicipi makanan itu. Jika tidak dibuang, ia akan memberikannya kepada Naruto, sahabatnya.

Sasuke menyesalinya..

"...Waktu itu, saat kau kesal padanya karena ia mengganggu makan siang kita, kau menyuruhnya pulang dengan jalan kaki sampai ke rumahku. Kutebak satu hal.." Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

"..kau pasti mengira dia naik taksi, kan? Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia benar-benar berjalan kaki. Darimana aku mengetahuinya? Aha. Saat itu, aku bilang ponselku ketinggalan, bukan? Maaf sebelumnya. Aku bohong. Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jarak perusahaan dengan rumahku itu jauh. Saat aku tiba di rumah, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku juga beranggapan bahwa ia tidak mungkin menuruti perintahmu. Saat aku hendak kembali ke tempatmu, aku melihatnya di depan gerbang rumah, dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya, dan darah segar dari hidungnya. Aku tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Dia benar-benar berjalan kaki..."

_"I-ini perintah Sasuke-kun. I-ini kemauannya. J-jika aku tidak melakukannya, Sasuke-kun akan marah. Jadi, A-aku tidak mungkin tidak menurutinya, kan? Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."_

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menuruti perintahnya. Perintah yang hanya main-main saking kesalnya ia pada gadis itu. Tapi, Hinata menganggapnya serius.

"Baka." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tentu saja masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia lantas tersenyum. "...Ya. Dia sangat bodoh. Dia sangat bodoh karena mengikuti permainan bodohmu."

"...Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kami berdua mencari hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkan sebuah _glass_ _snowball_ dengan sepasang kekasih di bawah pohon natal di dalamnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun ini. Aku kesal karena hari itu hujan turun. Padahal aku belum menemukan benda itu. Tapi dia bilang, dia akan mencarinya. Aku melarangnya, tentu saja. Karena diluar sedang gerimis. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras. Aku tidak tahu jika ia mendapatkannya atau tidak. Saat ia kembali, pukul 11 malam, kau tahu, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Aha. Jika bukan karena dia, aku pasti tidak akan sempat membeli hadiah untukmu. Ya, walaupun bukan hadiah yag kau inginkan..." Sakura menerawang.

_"A-aku akan berkorban apapun d-demi Sasuke-kun. H-hujan tidak a-akan membuatku mati, bukan? Melihat Sasuke tersenyum karenaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku harapkan darinya. W-walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidupku."_

Dan lagi. Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke sempat melihat Hinata dipeluk seorang lelaki saat Hinata memasuki sebuah toko pernik. Ia beranggapan bahwa gadis itu selingkuh di belakangnya.

Tapi.. hal yang ia pikirkan itu salah besar.

Hinata bukan sedang berselingkuh. Tapi ia sedang berusaha mencari benda yang diinginkan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun ini.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Bisa-bisanya ia berburuk sangka pada gadis yang rela sakit deminya. Menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Menyakitinya. Sungguh. Betapa remuknya gadis itu saat ia menyakitinya?

Pemuda _raven_ itu berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

_"Arigatou, Sakura-chan.."_

"Douitashimashite, Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke meremas tangan dingin Hinata. Ia bersumpah demi apapun. Jika gadis di depannya itu membuka matanya, ia akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Ia akan membalas semua yang telah ia perbuat pada gadis itu.

"Bangun, Hinata. Kumohon, bangunlah."

Untuk yang pertama kali sejak sekian lama, matanya mengeluarkan tetesan. Mata yang bagiakan sungai tak berair. Sasuke menangis. Dan baru kali ini ia menangis demi seorang gadis yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai 'Troublemaker'.

_"Jangan menangis, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum di depannya. Gadis itu menghampirinya dengan mudahnya, tanpa beban._

_"Hinata? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harusnya beristirahat."_

_Hinata berhenti di depan Sasuke. "Jangan menangis, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon demi apa, jangan menangis karenaku. Tersenyumlah karenaku."_

_Sasuke mengusap air matanya kasar dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti yang diucapkan Hinata._

_Hinata kembali tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku..Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum karenaku. Dengan begitu, apa yang aku impikan telah terwujud."_

_Sasuke balas menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tangannya terasa kaku dan dingin. "Aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum dan membuatmu tersenyum jika kau berada di sisiku."_

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengan ada dan tanpa diriku di sisimu, kumohon tersenyumlah."_

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan selalu bersamaku. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia."_

_"Masa depanmu ada pada seseorang, bukan padaku."_

_"Tidak. Kau adalah masa depanku. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Aku _san_gat senang kau telah mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku pun _san_gat mencintaimu. Ada saatnya saat kau menemukan seseorang dan kalian saling mencintai."_

_"Bukan kalian. Tapi kau dan aku. Kita berdua akan saling mencintai."_

_"Berbahagilah bersamanya, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Kita akan hidup bahagia!"_

_"Setelah ini, kumohon tersenyumlah karenaku dan kumohon jangan menangis karenaku."_

_"Hinata.." Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya._

_"Kaa-_san_ku bilang, 'ucapkan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan'. Aku telah mengucapkannya. Semoga kau bahagia. Aishiteru. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."_

_Hinata mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mengejarnya. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Sampai akhirnya Hinata bergabung dengan seberkas cahaya putih._

* * *

"HINATA!"

Sasuke meneriaki nama Hinata. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. _Mimpi_. Batinnya.

Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud mimpinya. Mimpi yang mempertemukannya dengan Hinata. Mimipi tentang Hinata. Mimpi buruk.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara denyut jantung Hinata dari mesin di samping ranjang Hinata.

Sasuke panik. Denyut jantung Hinata semakin lama semakin melemah.

"DOKTER, SUSTER!"

"Tenang, Hinata. Jangan membuatku takut." Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata.

_Persetan_.. "DOKTER! SUSTER!"

"DOKTER!"

"SUSTER!"

"Arghh.. Kuso." Sasuke berlari keluar ruang inap Hinata, mencari seorang dokter atau suster yang bisa menolong Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia telah menyakiti gadis itu. Ia akan menebus semuanya.

Tak berapa lama muncul seorang dokter dan dua suster di belakangnya. Dokter dan kedua suster itu segera masuk ke dalam ruang inap Hinata, dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tetap berada di luar.

Sasuke tidak bisa duduk diam. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir di depan rung inap Hinata. Pikiran Sasuke begitu kalut. Jujur saja. Ada keraguan didiri Sasuke saat ini. Ada ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ketakutan tentang Hinata. Ia takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya, mengingat ucapan Hinata di dalam mimpinya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak akan. Hinata tidak akan meninggalkannya. Harusnya..

_Cklek.._

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Hinata dengan hembusan nafas panjang dan raut wajah sedih. Dokter itu kemudian menurunkan masker yang ia gunakan. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke namun Sasuke menepisnya kasar.

"Ada apa? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap tajam dokter di depannya.

"Maaf. Kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Hinata-san..."

Sasuke menarik kerah jas yang dikenakan dokter itu. Nyaris memukulnya jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa yang didepannya adalah seorang dokter. Sasuke bisa saja dituntut dan dicebloskan ke penjara dengan alasan kekerasan pada seorang dokter. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji akan membahagiakan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia membahagiakan Hinata jika ia berada di sel tahanan?

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan mata terpejam, mencoba meredam emosinya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan 'telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin'?"

"Hinata-san. Kami tidak menyangka keadaannya akan menurun drastis. Padahal sebelumnya telah kami prediksikan ia akan sadar beberapa minggu lagi, mengingat benturannya yang cukup parah. Tapi, entah apa yang membuatnya.."

"Apa? Jangan membuatku semakin bertambah marah." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Dadanya kembang kempis dengan emosi yang mulai memuncak.

"Maafkan kami. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan. Hinata-san... tidak bisa diselamatkan."

* * *

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi kota Tokyo. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, hujan turun saat menjelang musim panas. Seperti pada saat pertama, sedikit banyak orang heran akan turunnya hujan. Terlebih hujan ini lebih deras dari yang pertama. Mungkinkah ini adalah penyambutan dewi hujan untuk musim panas? Atau.. mungkinkah dewi hujan tengah ikut menangisi kepergian seseorang?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Di sini. Di dalam sebuah kamar ber_wallpaper_ gagak hitam, kamar yang dominan berwarna gelap, Sasuke duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dengan kepala tertunduk memejamkan mata dan tangan memegang sebuah kotak kecil ─pemberian Hinata─ yang belum sempat dibukanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mukanya terlihat kusut, matanya sedikit bengkak dan berkantung. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menangisi orang yang sama. Sangat jauh dengan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Upacara pemakaman Hinata telah dilakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke tidak ikut ke pemakaman. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit bahwa seseorang berhati lembut bernama Hyuuga Hinata telah tertidur dengan lelap dan panjang. Tertidur dalam kedamaian. _Rest In Peace_.

Sasuke beralih membuka kotak kecil, hadiah Hinata untuknya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah _glass snowball_ dengan keadaan serupa seperti yang ia inginkan, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun ini. Air mata Sasuke kembali menetes.

Hinata. Gadis itu berhasil menemukan benda yang diinginkannya. Demi memberi hadiah ini, gadis itu sampai kehilangan nyawanya. Hanya demi Sasuke tersenyum karenanya. Sungguh.. Sasuke kembali merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Hinata. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu." Lirih Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan yang kanan tetap memegang _glass snowball_ pemberian Hinata.

Sasuke meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya. Tangannya kembali meraih kotak tadi dan mengambil sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Sasuke mengusap air matanya lalu membaca surat itu dalam diam.

_Dear Sasuke-kun._

_Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan Otanjoubi omodetou gozaimasu._

_Sekarang kau telah berumur dua puluh tahun, ya. Semoga kau selalu bahagia._

_Eh itu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu._

_Hm, ku dengar dari Sakura-chan, kau menginginkan sebuah Glass SnowBall ditahun ini. Jadi aku mencarinya. Ya, meskipun sesudahnya aku jatuh sakit. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa memberikanmu hadiah ini. Aku senang berkorban untukmu._

_Aku.. sebenarnya aku berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama. Hanya kita berdua di rumahmu atau di mana saja. Tapi, kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mengingat ada Sakura-chan. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Kau mau menerima pemberianku saja sudah cukup bagiku, sudah membuatku senang._

_Oh iya Sasuke-kun. Entah ini sebuah tanda atau hanya perasaanku saja, aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi padaku. Ya terjadi atau tidak, kuharap aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum karenaku. Sebetulnya itu satu-satunya yang kuharapkan darimu._

_Walaupun kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, aku hanya berharap bisa melihatmu tersenyum karenaku. Aku _san_gat bahagia bila itu tercapai. Terlebih dihari bahagiamu ini. Bolehkah? Hehe.._

_Ah. Aku cerewet, bukan? Maafkan aku._

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun._

_Aishiteru._

_Yang mencintaimu, Hinata._

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi mengapa kau pergi di saat aku sudah mencintaimu."Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang kembali dibanjiri air mata menggunakan tangannya yang masih memegang surat Hinata.

_"Waktu itu, saat kau kesal padanya karena ia mengganggu makan siang kita, kau menyuruhnya pulang dengan jalan kaki sampai ke rumahku. Kutebak satu hal kau pasti mengira dia naik taksi, kan? Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Dia benar-benar berjalan kaki. Darimana aku mengetahuinya? Aha. Saat itu, aku bilang ponselku ketinggalan, bukan? Maaf sebelumnya. Aku bohong. Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jarak perusahaan dengan rumahku itu jauh..."_

Sasuke teringat akan ucapan Sakura kemarin malam. Pikirannya melayang saat di mana ia menyuruh Hinata berjalan kaki dari kantornya ke rumah Sakura, bagaimana ia kesal karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengusik makan sianganya bersama Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya sejak upacara pemakaman Hinata. Seakan ikut menangisi kepergian Hinata. Seakan mengerti perasaan dan suasana hati Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke menangis. Hujan pun menangis.

"Aku tidak seharusnya menangis. Hinata sendiri yang memintanya." Sasuke mengusap kasar air matanya dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya agar ia tidak menangis, menangisi Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata bersedih di alam sana jika melihat Sasuke yang menangisinya.

Menyesal. Tentu saja Sasuke menyesal. Mengapa ia baru menyadari arti Hinata saat gadis itu akan meninggalkannya? Mengapa ia baru mencintai Hinata saat gadis itu telah tiada? Jika hanya berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Hinata? Mengapa Tuhan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan membuat gadis itu tersakiti olehnya? Mengapa Tuhan dengan jahatnya membiarkan gadis sebaik Hinata disakiti oleh pemuda seperti dirinya?

Namun, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, bukan?

Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan perihal kematian Hinata. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan.

Tuhan dengan baiknya mengirimkan Hinata ke dalam kehidupannya dan memberikan sebuah nasib kepadanya. Tuhan telah memberi pilihan kepadanya. Nasib baik atau buruk. Nasib itu bisa saja berubah jika yang menerima mau mengubahnya. Tapi Sasuke malah memilih nasib buruk dengan tidak menganggap Hinata, tapi sebaliknya ia hanya mengacuhkan dan menyakiti gadis itu hingga berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan.

Jika diizinkan, Sasuke berharap Tuhan akan berbaik hati memberinya pilihan lagi. Dan Sasuke berjanji tidak akan memilih pilihan yang salah untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke berharap diberikan sebuah mesin waktu. Sasuke akan memutar waktu di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata dulu, saat mereka kecil. Dan di mana kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan Hinata. Juga, di mana hanya ada dia dan Hinata, tanpa Sakura diantara mereka.

_Give me Time Machine.._

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Ai**:

kyaaa.. Akhirnya bisa membuat fanfiksi for SHDL. Ini ff SH pertama saya yang 1S wohoo *bersulam* (?). Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat summary dan judul ang tidak sesuai dengan ceritanya. Ai tidak pandai membuat summary dan judul, jadi mohon maklum. Feelnya juga gak dapet kan? Ga bisa menciptakan konflik. Masih newbie jadi cuma segini :'3 Makasih buat yang bersedia menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi saya yang hancur ini dan juga ff saya sebelumnya. Juga yang telah m'fave dan m'review #bow. Jujur saja, sempat ada keraguan untuk menyelesaikan dan mempublish fict ini karena beberapa hal. Yang pertama, takutnya ini gak sesuai dengan theme SHDL tahun ini.

Yang kedua, *ah ini yang membuat aku frustasi dan berpikir beberapa kali untuk mempublish.* sebelum mempublish fict ini, aku sempat baca fanfiksi yang idenya hampir sama dengan fict ini. Beberapa _scene_ nya nyaris sama. Tapi jujur, sebelum membaca fict itu, aku udah nulis fict ini. Setelah membaca fict itu, jadi ragu deh untuk menyelesaikan fict ini dan mempublishnya. Jujur saja aku takut diflame. Mental sayabelum siap (?).

Tapi kata temenku,**"**Jangan takut flame! Jadi author di ffn itu berarti memilih untuk mendapat flame. Siap maupun tidak siap.**"**,**"**Jangan takut hanya karena ide sama dan flame. Tapi takutlah jika kau tidak punya ide lagi.**"**, maka dari itu Ai tetap mempublish fanfiksi ini dan mencoba menyiapkan diri jika diflame. Tapi semoga tidak ada yang memflame. T.T

Yang ketiga, sebelum menyelesaikan ff ini, moodku menurun drastis gegara bertengkar dgn salah satu temen saya. Padahal tanggal 8 lalu adalah anniv friendship kita yang ke 2, dan aku berharap ga akan bertengkar lagi dengannya. Tapi tapi, tiba-tiba hari jum'at kemarin dia marah dan aku gk tahu apa alasannya. Huwaaaaa #numpangcurhat

Buat author yang merasa idenya sama dengan fict ini, gomen ya. Tapi sumpah demi apa, saya ga meniru fict buatan author-san. Demi Allah, demi mama demi papa, demi Sasu (?)

For **Ennaka-chan**, Arigatou lagi sudah menyemangatiku walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang kau bilang. Hehe.. Satu yang aku ingin tanya, apa maksud dari "So, kenapa tidak mencoba sedangkan mencoba tidak mengapa." ? Jujur saja aku hampir mnangis saking ga ngerti -_-

For **Ayumi-chan**, sebenarnya aku mo minta kau untuk mengedit fict ini. Tapi sudahlah, sudah terlanjur di publish :3 Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini sesuai dengan tema SHDL, kah? Oh iya. Aku mo minta jasamu mengedit di fict aku yng pertama saja, oke? Boleh kan? Boleh dong. XD

Sedikit pemberitahuan, fanfiction aku yang WFTD belum bisa dilanjut, dan mungkin akan dilanjut setelah ujian MID smester #wkks. Lagian ga ada yang nungguin juga, kan? Alhamdulillah XD. Dan kesalahan Ai di ch.3. Itu mata Saso 'Hazel' ya. Tapi yang sering Ai baca kok emerald :3. Arigatou buat **Lily Purple Lily**-san ^^ Nanti akan saya perbaiki.

Yosh. Tidak mau banyak bacot lagi. Semoga SHL suka dengan fanfiksi in dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak.

_HAPPY SHDL, Minna ^^_

_Akhir kata, **Review please?**_


End file.
